


When the Tables Turn

by not_poignant



Series: Fae Tales - AUs, Oneshots and More [10]
Category: Fae Tales - not_poignant, Original Work
Genre: Bondage, Fighting, Gags, Handcuffs, Id Fic, Incest, M/M, Masochism, Oneshot, Rough Sex, brothers who don't know they're brothers, cops and robbers AU (sort of), not-so-graphic depictions of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 15:06:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5095160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_poignant/pseuds/not_poignant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drug trafficker and crimelord Augus Each Uisge is singularly unimpressed when he's caught by Detective Glashtyn, but decides it may be time for some revenge in the form of, well...'seduction.' </p><p>It's just that the Detective has similar ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the Tables Turn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tacopony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tacopony/gifts).



> This oneshot was prompted by the wonderful August (tacopony), who organised [Poigdom Week](http://poigdomweek.tumblr.com/post/130011891942/poigdom-week-2-oct-25th-oct-31st-poigdom) and is just an all round great guy. It's for Day 4 of the week, and falls under the 'Collars & Bondage' category!
> 
> (Feedback is love <3 )

Augus watched as Detective Glashtyn circled him. He had to admit the gentleman – the thorn in his side – looked rather fetching in a uniform. But Augus thought he might like it better ripped from the man, perhaps a little blood here and there, a black eye to look down upon as he made him know his place. He didn’t know what it was about Ash Glashtyn, the lackadaisical detective who somehow – despite his apparent easy-going nature – was managing to catch up with Augus’ drug trafficking operations, but the guy got under his skin.

All Augus wanted to do was return the favour. As literally as possible.

Augus leaned back in the uncomfortable chair, made a show of crossing his ankle over his knee and looking bored.

‘Unless you’re going to read me my rights, Detective, I think this little _tete a tete_ is over-’

‘Aw, come on now, you know it’s not gonna go down like that,’ Detective Glashtyn said, winking at him. There was something feral on his face, some sharpness that Augus wasn’t used to seeing. ‘I didn’t get you down here for anything _legal_. I mean, you think that recorder’s on?’

Detective Glashtyn pointed to a corner of the room without even looking at it. Augus refused to let his eyes follow.

‘You’ve made my life a fucking misery from day one,’ Detective Glashtyn said. ‘Spinning your sob story about how you grew up in an _orphanage,_ and how you wish the media wouldn’t…what was it? ‘Malign you so.’ It’s bullshit. I’ve looked at your records, buddy, and you didn’t come from an orphanage. Trust me, someone like me? I’d know.’

‘Ah, so this is…’ Augus clicked his tongue a few times. ‘Disgruntled Detective roughs up the crime lord and then – ah, are you going to _murder_ me?’

Detective Glashtyn laughed, shook his head, looked genuinely mirthful.

‘’Cuz that’s how guys like you think, isn’t it? You think I don’t know that you don’t have some Lieutenant who’ll just take over? Your operation is smooth, man. I know that much. You’ve been up to no good for a long time.’

‘Since the orphanage, even,’ Augus said.

He got up, since he wasn’t even cuffed – just a little bruised from being grabbed and shoved into the back seat of an unmarked cop car while putting the container of his vegan salad in the bin. He stretched, because he _was_ tired, and headed towards the door.

Predictably, Detective Ash made a grab for the back of his suit jacket.

Unpredictably, when Augus spun around to fight him, more than confident in his own skills, he found himself up against the lowest form of street wrestling. Within minutes, his arms were twisted behind his back and he was slammed against the metal table, the breath knocked out of his chest.

‘You’re _rude,’_ Detective Ash said, ‘and you really have _no_ idea how this is gonna go.’

Augus glared ahead, then moved quickly to slam his ankle into Ash’s instep, but couldn’t get the leverage. But in the ensuing struggle, he managed to get himself off the table, teeth gritting together. There was more than one way to take a Detective like Ash Glashtyn down. The man had no family to threaten, take hostage – but everyone had a weakness. And really, when it came down to it, most people’s weaknesses were almost universally predictable.

Maybe he’d get a chance to get inside the Detective after all.

The scuffle was dirty. It wasn’t the fighting that Augus was used to, Detective Ash’s methods had clearly been picked up off the streets. That was where Augus had gotten his basic skills, but he’d moved out of it into sophisticated martial arts. Detective Ash fought like he’d never left the streets, and his moves were unpredictable. No one, two, punch, but instead tugging hard at the side of his jacket to pull him off balance, bending his fingers backwards, a kidney punch that was all sharp knuckles and then dragging him backwards when Augus expected to be shoved forwards. He moved too fast for Augus to keep track of him, apparently never having heard of pausing to assess an opponent.

Augus made a sound of frustration when he was slammed back against the table, more bruised than before, out of breath, shoulders screeching pain at him. Detective Ash plastered his front to Augus’ back, breathing just as heavily, then started to laugh.

The sound was far darker than what Augus associated with him in press releases.

‘I’ve thought about this,’ Detective Ash said.

That was when Augus realised that Detective Ash was hard.

Augus rolled his eyes then made himself laugh, other instincts kicking in. So, he wasn’t the only one who had thought about it, was he? Wasn’t the only one who wasn’t immune to whatever magnetic pull existed between them?

But at least the Detective had a conscience left to manipulate.

‘Honestly, Detective, if you think-’

 _‘Shut up.’_ The hand at his neck became fingers digging in, and Augus hissed.

‘Maybe I’ll enjoy myself, did you ever think-’

‘Oh for the love of _god.’_

Augus was lifted and slammed into the table so hard that his forehead hit the metal and he felt his body go limp. He panicked in a dull kind of way, thinking that perhaps he’d underestimated the jovial Detective and he honestly thought that he _hadn’t._ Then he felt a strip of fabric placed across his mouth – _into_ his mouth – and shifted, trying to push the Detective’s arms away unsuccessfully, still dazed. It was the Detective’s tie – he was sure of it. Between his teeth and knotted tight at the back of his head, pulling his lips apart. Enough that he could still mouth some words, but he supposed the Detective had made his point.

‘My god, in your press, in your surveillance, you just go on and _on.’_

Augus grunted when he felt a hard slap to the back of his ass. Over fabric, but the indignity of it surprised a sound out of him, muffled by the cloth. Detective Ash laughed to himself, did it again so that Augus felt the sting.

‘I don’t know why you think I’m such a great guy?’ Detective Ash said.

Augus heard the sounds of cloth shifting. A zip fly being opened. He swallowed again, his mouth a strange combination of too dry at the top, and filled with saliva at the bottom.

‘I really don’t,’ Detective Ash continued. ‘Like you’re the only one who has a monopoly on being a dick?’

So many things that Augus could say to that, except he _couldn’t._

He tried pushing the gag out of his mouth with his tongue, but it was tied too tight. Then he blinked when he heard the sound of crinkly plastic on the table. Looked sideways and saw the condom packet, and beside it, a small portable packet of lubricant.

_Thank god for small mercies, at least._

What he did instead, was take a huge breath and sigh it out, as though bored.

He’d expected to be more distressed to be in a position like this. He felt humiliated, yes. He was probably going to order a hit on the man, certainly. But this…

_Unless it does end in murder, and then of course you’ll be understandably upset._

‘Yeah, sound bored,’ Detective Ash goaded.

Augus growled when his arms were grabbed, twisted behind him. Then he felt the snick of cold handcuffs on one of his wrists and he struggled again – this time reflexively – and Ash started laughing as he wrenched Augus’ arms up until the pain made his vision blur. By the time his arms could relax into a less painful position, his hands were trapped at the small of his back. Augus hated handcuffs.

‘You look good like this,’ Detective Ash said, tapping Augus’ ass a few times and then reaching around to work at Augus’ belt buckle. ‘Maybe you’ve been thinking about this as much as I have, y’know? Thought you’d struggle a bit more.’

Aside from the fact that it was Detective Ash who was going to have his wicked way, Augus _had_ thought about it before. He had no idea how many times Detective Ash had thought about it. Obviously their fantasies didn’t exactly align. Augus wanted the Detective bleating while skewered on his cock, and the idea that it was going to be the other way around was…no, _not_ intriguing, but infuriating.

As curious as he was – and dizzy – it wouldn’t do for this to get out.

He slid sideways quickly, the condom and lubricant falling to the floor as he managed to get-

-Absolutely nowhere as hands grabbed him by the cuffed wrists and tossed him back in the direction of the table. Augus’ cheeks heated, his arms twisted, his lips pulled back even further from his mouth. They weren’t overly tight. It was bizarrely considerate, and annoying. The words ‘let me go’ were not going to pass his lips. It seemed too…clichéd. He went for something else.

A muffled ‘fuck off’ did just as nicely.

‘You talk more than just about any other motherfucker I’ve ever met,’ Detective Ash said, breathless, and Augus jolted when he felt the man bump up between his legs. Then boots kicked his ankles apart with ease. But then, this was a guy who knew how to fuck. Augus knew from his own surveillance – how often the Detective hit up clubs for the kind of things that Detectives should be a bit more restrained about. ‘Did you talk my partner to death before you shot her? She can’t work now, because of you. She can’t even get administrative duty, because of the physical therapy she needs. Fuck.’

 _Ah,_ Augus thought, _Detective Vajat. He’s still hung up on that? This might be a rougher ride than I expected._

Truthfully, Augus should have killed her. He was still baffled as to why he hadn’t.

A hand pinning the small of his back to the table – broad fingers, and Augus knew they were calloused now, had felt them while they grappled. Another hand around the front of his pants, not undoing the zipper, but instead taking a handful of him – managing to grasp his cock at an odd angle and his balls – and squeezing hard enough that Augus choked and tried to jerk out of his grip. He ended up sandwiching his hands between Detective Ash’s chest and his own back.

‘I can talk too,’ Detective Ash said. He squeezed a little harder and Augus held his breath to stifle the sound he wanted to make, his eyes clenched shut. Detective Ash let go, made quick work of Augus’ belt, the button, the zip. Then unceremoniously yanked pants and underwear down in a motion that caught painfully at Augus’ cock, so that he made a high noise without meaning to. ‘Aw, that hurt a bit? I thought you liked pain.’

Augus bit down into the tie as Detective Ash laughed.

‘Oh wait, that’s right, you only like _giving_ it. Isn’t that how it goes? Sadist Augus, tying up his ‘lovers’ and hurting them until they come, and then bragging about it. I bet I know _exactly_ what you’ve wanted to do to me, huh?’

Ash’s hand working Augus’ cock now, a friendly grip, twisting motion at the head, and Augus rested his forehead on the table and moved his bruised wrists in the cuffs and thought that of course – _of course_ this would be how it went.

‘But you make them feel good, too, don’t you?’ Detective Ash grit out. ‘So we gotta do the complete package.’

Augus made a sound of outrage when he felt his cock getting hard. Another, when Detective Ash only laughed again. He was too _cheerful._

Detective Ash’s free hand came up and grabbed Augus’ ponytail. Pulled until Augus’ head was forced back, his neck arched, his breath wheezing.

‘Yeah,’ Detective Ash said. ‘There we go. You’re getting hard now, aren’t you? That’s it. That’s very nice.’

Detective Ash sounded a little breathless, and the praise was…the praise did something unexpected to Augus’ body. A flush of heat running all the way through him. He closed his eyes, bucked his hips into Detective Ash’s hand, humiliation staining his cheeks red and curdling thick all the way through him. He wanted to laugh at himself the way Detective Ash did, because who knew it would go like this when their confrontation finally happened?

He _was_ getting hard. He couldn’t even hate his body for it, because Detective Ash worked too masterfully.

_Obviously puts his hard-won free time in the clubs to good use then._

Detective Ash wrapped Augus’ hair around his fist and Augus made a sound of alarm. It was hard to breathe now, and he couldn’t swallow properly, a mess of saliva staining the tie between his teeth. He made the sound of alarm again when Detective Ash didn’t react.

‘Nah,’ Detective Ash said, in response. ‘I don’t think so.’

Augus bared his teeth in a snarl, managed to get the heel of his boot down on Detective Ash’s steel-capped toes. It did no damage at all. Augus felt the shock of it jar up his own calf.

‘Nice try though,’ Detective Ash said, conversationally. ‘Shouldn’t keep your hair so long if you don’t want it used as a fucking leash.’

Augus rolled his eyes at the corner of the ceiling he could see.

Eventually, Detective Ash lowered his head again, enough that Augus could feel how his chin was a mess of spit, could get his breath back, could feel how hard he was. He wasn’t even twisting his hands in the cuffs to escape now, but the dear Detective didn’t need to know that. Best that Augus play the game a bit better, pretend he was more distraught than he actually was.

Because he was humiliated, yes. Outraged – of course. But his curiosity had beaten his distress into submission.

That magnetic pull between them – like this it was sparks and heat. Augus could claim victimhood all he wanted afterwards – and he _would_ – but this was…not exactly what he expected. His cock twitching in Detective Ash’s rough grip, even as Augus stared mutinously ahead, _annoyed_ that this wasn’t playing out the way it was supposed to.

‘Here’s hoping you’ve taken a cock before,’ Detective Ash said. ‘Because this really isn’t enough lube for someone’s first time.’

 _‘Great,’_ Augus managed, which sounded like nothing more than a derisive clumsy syllable through the tie.

‘What was that?’ Detective Ash said, far too jovial.

Augus made another sound of outrage and then stilled when he heard plastic being torn, the tiny inoffensive sound it made. He hissed at the lukewarm wetness of it between his legs. One of Detective Ash’s fingers shoving into him with no ceremony, lubricant on the tip and not enough on his whole finger. There was a stretch and drag, and Augus’ neck bowed, his forehead hit the table again.

‘You make it seem like you’re Fort Knox, you know that? Impenetrable. Untouchable. I’d make a quip about how you’re not, but I think you get the picture, yeah?’

There was a sting, and Augus had fingered himself before, used toys, but this was…not the norm. His traitor cock still twitched at him, and Augus focused on his breathing for a few seconds, feeling upset and heat building side by side. This wasn’t the way it was supposed to go. It wasn’t the way it was supposed to-

 _That’s just getting repetitive,_ Augus reprimanded himself, then yelped when another finger thrust inside of him.

‘I’m being pretty considerate when you think about it,’ Detective Ash said, and Augus could _hear_ the shit-eating grin on his face and bit down on the tie as his muscles tensed and he manage to get enough leverage to dig his long nails into Detective Ash’s shirt, pinching some of the skin. Detective Ash laughed harder, and Augus’ growl of frustration was cut off as Detective Ash’s fingers thrust inside of him. Working him open, occasionally pushing down and pulling back in rough movements that found his prostate and lit Augus up from the inside.

Augus thought about the words he could shape. His tongue shoved far enough back in his mouth that he could still make certain syllables, even if most words would be unintelligible. He couldn’t ignore the dull ache inside of himself. The pleasure of it. He just wanted it over and done with. Because it galled him that this was playing out some kind of fantasy for the _both_ of them, Augus liking whatever this ridiculousness was, and Detective Ash getting what he wanted.

 _‘Come on,’_ Augus managing to sound as impatient as he wanted, and the words thankfully sounding the way they were _supposed_ to.

‘I guess you just don’t like people being nice to you,’ Detective Ash said, and then slapped Augus’ ass with his other hand, the sound ringing out and the sting making Augus wince. ‘Though you’re opening up nicely enough. Oh and look at that, you’re still fucking hard. You’re a gem, you know that? This is making my night.’

 _I’m so pleased for you,_ Augus thought, thinking about what it might be like to backhand the Detective at full force. Detective Ash’s hand was squeezing him again, then jacking him off, it felt deliciously good, all too soon the hand around him disappeared.

Then the tearing of a condom wrapper, and Augus closed his eyes and hoped it was lubed, because the packets really weren’t enough for-

Detective Ash pressed his cock against Augus’ ass, nudging insistently, and Augus thought:

_Oh good, lubricant._

‘When you play this back in your mind later,’ Detective Ash said roughly, ‘imagine I said something really clever.’

Then Detective Ash thrust into him – too fast, too deep, and Augus’ back bowed, a strained sound tore from his throat. Even with the lubricant, Augus felt the pain of it, exhaled noises even as he uselessly tried to hold his breath and keep them back. And Detective Ash bucked even deeper, Augus’ hips caught between the table and the force behind him, unable to get any leverage to make things easier on himself.

‘Oh, oh,’ Detective Ash said, soothing him, even as Augus shook his head at the soft words that he wanted, damn them both. ‘Easy now. Easy. Look at that, I’m pretty much all the way in you. I bet if the situation was reversed, you’d be saying all kinds of intelligent, degrading shit. Wouldn’t you? I don’t have that luxury. I’m just a big, dumb cop, right? I’ve got no quips. But I do have this…’

He rolled his hips, and Augus felt like his insides were being churned, a loud pained moan shocked out of his throat.

‘Oops,’ Detective Ash said, finding Augus’ wilting cock and jacking it again. ‘Here’s how this is gonna go, let me tell you about the plan so you can cooperate with me. You’re going to come while I’m inside you. So that every time I fucking see you in the press, with your bald as shit statements, I can think about _this._ And every time you see my goddamned face before I get you in a car, or into interrogation, or behind bars, you can think about it too. You with me? There we go, look, you’re cooperating so nicely. Look how friendly you can be, when you want to.’

 _Fucking traitorous cock,_ Augus thought, gut still aching, ass sore and throwing off mixed messages that left him shivery and hot by turns.

Detective Ash’s words were no help at all. That praise stirring deeper, darker things inside of him. Detective Ash seemed to know it, too, because he kept up a long spiel of it and then laughed as Augus felt his own cock throb in concert with the words.

‘Who knew you’d like praise,’ Detective Ash said in wonder. ‘You kinky shit.’

Augus laughed at that, the sound dry and rasping. Because didn’t the _whole world_ know that? Sure, the praise kink was new, but _honestly._

‘Right,’ Detective Ash said, letting go of Augus’ cock. ‘Hope you like it rough.’

Augus inhaled to make some derisive noise, had the breath knocked out of him by the next thrust. So forceful that Augus’ hips banged into the metal desk, and Augus managed a quick breath, a pained noise, and then Detective Ash was rabbit-fucking into him with deep, fast movements that had Augus screwing up his face and glad no one could see him. Because it _hurt,_ because his cock was…well…being a _dick_ about it and apparently Augus liked pain in the right contexts. And this was _not_ the time he wanted to discover it. He certainly didn’t want the Detective to know it too.

It was barely enough lubricant, Augus hissing at the friction. His aching shoulders jerking with each thrust, hands crushed between them, legs kicked apart. One of Detective Ash’s hands kept Augus pressed down, heel of his palm grinding into Augus’ lower back. The other roamed. It pulled at Augus’ hair. It jacked his cock or tested how hard he was. It stroked down his flank in a shocking display of gentleness that contrasted with the way it felt like the Detective was trying to fuck into Augus’ throat.

The Detective was silent, focusing all his attentions on what he was doing, no doubt. And Augus felt his cock getting harder, the pulsing throb that was his lower spine tensing and his balls pulling up and Augus made a broken sound of frustration and lust both, because it wasn’t even going to take long. Not long at all.

Augus made no sound at all when the first spasm of release hit him. And then he gasped a long breath and moaned, feeling wretched and high on some kind of pain-pleasure and wishing he could close his fucking _mouth,_ and Detective Ash was laughing. He didn’t even sound derisive about it, and somehow that was worse. His delight at Augus shivering through the high of it.

The Detective didn’t take much longer after that. His rough, sharp movements reached a crescendo that Augus would swear he didn’t whine through, and then he stilled, deep, and Augus could _feel_ it – feel the movements of Detective Ash coming into the condom even if he couldn’t feel the come itself. Could feel the rhythmic nature of it right at his entrance and sighed, exasperated, because he was sore and furious and sleepy and bizarrely pleased that the Detective had enjoyed himself enough to come.

_Oh well, always knew I was fucked up. Doesn’t hurt to have another example of it._

The Detective pulled out with a grunt, patting Augus’ back with something like affection. Then the wet sound of a condom being removed and thrown across the room.

‘I just broke like a thousand laws,’ the Detective said, not sounding remotely upset. ‘Guess this is how you feel all the time. Gotta say, I can see how it’s addictive.’

Augus was still catching his breath, his cheek resting against the metal. His ass felt open and cold and _used._ His hands were flexing at nothing.

‘The thing that pisses me off,’ Detective Ash said, as Augus listened to the sound of him pulling up his pants and doing up his own zipper, while Augus was bent over the table with his pants around his ankles still. He’d try standing up, but he didn’t know if his legs would hold him. ‘It’s that you use the orphanage story all the fucking time. Some of us _actually_ came from orphanages. I came from fucking _nothing,_ you know? And I’m- I guess you could say I’m _bitter,_ that you get to do the most _outrageous_ bullshit, and you actually manage to make people feel sorry for you with stories that the police are persecuting you for what- I don’t even know.’

Ash undid the knot in his tie at the back of Augus’ head, yanking the gag free unceremoniously.

‘I should get you to pay for the drycleaning,’ the Detective said, and Augus huffed out an amused, tired sound. He worked his mouth, trying to get the dry parts wet.

‘Cuffs, if you please,’ Augus said.

_Christ, you sound like you’ve swallowed a cock._

‘You pompous, smarmy ass,’ the Detective muttered, but Augus heard the sound of the keys and winced as his wrists came free and his shoulders shrieked at him. Cuffs were bad for bondage, someone should tell the Detective, but Augus didn’t think it was going to be him.

‘Well,’ Augus said, standing and feeling dizzy still. His head ached. His ass ached. He was glad he didn’t have the extra humiliation of come running down his legs. Though he did have it on his pelvis, his shirt. He pulled up his pants and faced the Detective, who watched him with something wary on his face. ‘The orphanage thing isn’t a lie, you know. Blackwood Home for Boys, actually.’

The Detective’s face shifted, looked…troubled.

‘It’s a very tragic story,’ Augus continued. ‘You know how it goes, don’t you? Since you’ve been in an orphanage yourself? What, did yours have scholarships? The kind that might fast-track a young, strapping lad like yourself into the Force? Mine was a hole. A fucking _hole._ And I had a brother there, you know. Loved him with all my heart. But they didn’t give a shit about family. Why keep brothers together, when you could separate the cute one from the sarcastic little malformed ass, and give one a chance for adoption?’

The Detective’s face paled, and Augus felt somewhat vindicated. Because he _was_ bitter.

‘I don’t care what you think of me and what you think of what I’ve done – you’re not much better, as far as I’m concerned,’ Augus said, holding out his bruised wrists. ‘I don’t feel guilty. I’m _proud._ You should have _seen_ what I came from. What foul city dregs I crawled out of. I built my empire single-handedly, and if you kill me, it will _run without me.’_

The Detective was just staring at him, his mouth slightly open, his eyes wide and…sheened?

‘Come now, Detective, it’s not _that_ sad. Or are you finally feeling bad for what you did to me?’

‘…Gus?’ the Detective said, sounding like a child. ‘Are you serious?’

Augus had a moment where his mind seemed to white out. A moment of hearing a boy’s laughter – frequent and even abrasive sometimes, because Ashton would laugh over and over and _over._ In response to _everything._ He saw a curly haired, plump cherubic boy who appealed to parents, while Augus skulked in the corner, old enough to be deeply cynical, as well as thin and frail and prone to illness. Fascinated with dark, grotesque fairytales and telling any prospective parent about how waterhorses would eat them while they lolled by pretty lakes.

Ashton and Gus, which Augus had always thought was a terrible name. But he’d not gotten to choose it himself. As soon as he ran away and was of legal age, he changed it. Apparently he wasn’t the only one.

‘You named yourself after a waterhorse,’ Augus said. ‘Ashton _Glashtyn._ I don’t know whether to laugh or…’

‘Jesus,’ Ash breathed. ‘Oh, _Jesus._ I fucking _looked_ for you, I-’

Then he broke off and stared, and Augus couldn’t help but smirk, because he’d just been fucked by his _brother,_ of all people. And he’d liked it. Augus started laughing then, covering his face with his hand, laughing harder.

‘You dye your hair?’ Ash said.

‘Yes, well,’ Augus said, lowering his hand, looking down at the dark red tail of his ponytail where it rested over his shoulder. His scalp felt bruised and loose from Ash’s handling of it. ‘It reminds me of someone I once knew.’

He looked pointedly at Ash’s curly hair and shrugged.

‘This doesn’t change anything,’ Augus added.

‘It changes a _fuckton,’_ Ash said.

‘Well, I mean, that thing you said about all the laws you’ve broken. You could add incest to it now, if you wanted. I must be off. Glad to see you’ve done so well for yourself. It was all I wanted to know about you, for a long time. That you’d lived, that you’d done well. A Detective. I’m almost proud.’

He _was_ proud. But he was aware he needed to leave. Because a confused mass of _something_ was building in his chest, coils and tentacles of it, and he needed to be calm and composed. Not confused and wanting.

He walked towards the door.

‘I’ll show myself out,’ Augus said.

‘Wait,’ Ash said. ‘Just _wait_ a fucking-’

‘No,’ Augus said, opening the door and looking over his shoulder, feeling like he was hungry for that face now, feeling like maybe the magnetic pull was making sense, feeling like he should at least be _ashamed_ and instead wanting to know what it might be like. To have the Detective in his life in other ways. Ruin his empire for a child’s dream.

_Not a fucking chance._

‘Capture me again, maybe you’ll get your chance,’ Augus said over his shoulder. ‘But you’ll need to find me first. And you shouldn’t assume you’ll get the upper hand next time.’

‘That’s the way you want to do this?’ Ash said, and Augus smiled as he turned towards the dark corridor. Wherever they were- Augus realised this wasn’t even a station still in operation. Some abandoned place, and the room set up to look like an interview room. His Detective – his _brother_ – was smarter than Augus had first thought.

Augus was definitely proud.

‘It is,’ Augus said.

‘Then I’ll see you next time,’ Ash said. ‘When I fucking _catch_ you.’

Augus let the door swing shut and forced himself to walk away like he knew where he was going, taking deep breaths and rubbing at the bruises on his wrists. He could hear the shakiness of his own breath. Suspected he had a concussion. Thought of all the fantasies he’d had of the Detective who was his brother and felt a smile crawl across his sore mouth.

His brother, alive. Healthy and doing well for himself. His brother praising him, _fucking_ him, and Augus thought of the ways he could twist that knife whenever he wanted – even if he did want it to happen again. There was something deeply satisfying in knowing they were both fucked up, that they were drawn to each other, that they’d orbited each other for years now.

 _Find me again, brother,_ Augus thought, finding the exit and smirking up at the kiss of humid air on his face, as rain began to fall.

 


End file.
